


Secrets to Keep

by Team7Extra



Series: Rigel Black Poems [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Rigel Black Chronicles - Fandom
Genre: Fem Harry Potter - Freeform, Poetry, Sirius Blacks Son, Switching Places, The Rigel Black Chronicles, murkybluematter, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team7Extra/pseuds/Team7Extra
Summary: Some things are meant to be kept between themselves. This is a poem inspired by murkybluematters series The Pureblood Pretense about Rigel Black.Just finally getting around to transferring my works over to here from Fanficition.net
Relationships: Harry Potter & Archie Black
Series: Rigel Black Poems [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678507
Kudos: 4
Collections: Rigel Black Chronicles Appreciation





	Secrets to Keep

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the amazing murkybluematter who is writing the best Harry Potter fanfiction ever. The first one is called The Pureblood Pretense and stars a female Harry Potter who switched identities with Sirius Blacks son Archie Black to go to Hogwarts so she can learn potions from Snape. The plot takes from The Song of the Lioness book series. It's seriously an amazing series.
> 
> The poem is inspired by Harry and Archie when they must reflect on the magnitude of what they are doing.

**Secrets To Keep**

Wouldn't it be better to go back

To the way it used to be

When we were young and free

When we didn't have to whisper in the dark

Or from friends and family hide our dreams and aspirations

But isn't it better to keep these falsities from them

_For these aren't their secrets to keep._

Four years on in this endeavor

We thought ourselves so very clever

The good intentions that we had don't relieve the toll

For while we've been lucky more than once

The same can't be said for those we love caught in the crossfires

Even unknown it weighs them down

_For these are heavy secrets to keep._

I don't know who I am without you

Since we were kids at play

Upon each other we've relied

But these lies are too large and terrible

Not easily conquered like the villains in our storybooks

So much too young, we've aged with our self inflicted burdens

_For these aren't children's secrets to keep._

When you keep secrets to yourself

It can be dangerous to keep those you love close

So I will chain these doors we go through so you can't follow

I'm sorry but I won't let you all be punished for our actions

Lies seem to hurt the ones who care for us the most

So we'll keep them out of the crossfire for as long as we are able

_For these are not safe secrets to keep._

Some lessons we hope to never learn

For life unfurls like chapters, so I'll keep this story closed

Locked away from innocent eyes

Sometimes I do wish we never chased our dreams

But we can't go back in time

And it's never really going to be over

_For these are our secrets to keep._


End file.
